Aki Minarette
by Envy Her
Summary: Aki Minarette is special: she can resonate with any soul. So she has decided to "steal" weapons and make the most of her talent. But when her partner, James, get's angry at her for suggesting they steal his sister, Juliet, things get complicated. Will she be able to save them, or will their friendship or maybe more fall apart. WARNING: NO CANNON SOUL EATER CHARACTERS...yet...
1. Chapter 1

"Wow," said Magenta, "You're an amazing meister!' She switched from a glistening pink hammer to her pink haired human form. Let me explain. Some people can turn into weapons, and some people can use them, but only if your souls resonate. Most people can only control one weapon, and the weapon and meister pair generally hunt evil souls. If you don't and instead chose to consume good souls, you become one of the evil ones. Most go to Death Weapon Meister Academy, run by Lord Death, but I'm doing some thing different. My soul can resonate with anyone's and I choose to use as many weapons as I can before I loose that. I 'steal' them by tricking them into fighting with me, dispite weather they have a partner or not. Magenta was just another of my foolish victims.

She walked over to the floating red soul of the evil we had just defeated. "Is it OK?" she asked, conserned, "You know, since my meister didn't-"

"It will be fine. Who could find out!" I smiled cheerfully as she swallowed it. She turned to me, beaming, and I smirked. "Hey, Olive, good to see you." She spun seeing her shocked partner. When she looked back at me, I was gone.

"I'm home!" I called walking in with a small bag of groceries, seeing my actual partner, James, on the couch reading his hand, which was currently a piece of paper.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"Good. You have earily good accuracy, as ever." I sighed and threw the bag at him. "Sausage, frozen peas, sourcrout. You cook, I'll go change."

"Actually, do you think we can eat out?" he said mumbling something about being lazy.

"Fine, but you're paying. Ten minutes."

Ten minutes later, we started walking towards the diner we ate at a lot, less for food quality than the low prices. I smiled, wondering what people thought when they saw us. I was a girl with short blond hair with long red bits in a short strapless black dress with red lacing. James was a boy with long-ish dark purple hair and a purple suit with a red shirt. Probably they thought we were a couple, dressing up for dinner at somewhere fancy. The fact was that we were just best friends who liked to overdress.

When we entered the little diner, the familiar smells of burning oil and the waitress's perfumes greeted us. After we ordered our food, the usual topic came up.

"So," he said, "Who's next?" By that he meant who did I want to steal. The normal response was either a specific name or just a simple "You choose," but this time I just blushed and took a long sip of my root-beer. He looked at me, curiously. "Um… Aki?"

"Don't you have a sister?" I asked, and he looked shocked at my appearant change of subject.

"Um… yeah. Her name is-"

"Juliet…" I finished.

"I don't remember you doing any research. But yeah…"

"Oh, um, I just heard that someone named Juliet Xyfoler was in town with her meister, Red. I heard she was a talented sword."

"I guess… when we were kids we always apriciated each others forms. I used her weapon form for protection and she used my book form for, well, cheating on homework mostly, but for other things, too."

"Is she fun to use?" I asked, but my caution had slipped, and he understood.

"Wait, you want to use Juliet? No!"

"Why not?" A blush spread across my cheeks. I could still save this idea if I was careful. "We don't have to trick her."

"Yes we do! She's extremely loyal, not to mention clever, you could never trick her into betraying her partner."

"You could! Besides, haven't you secretly always wanted to be better?"

My hands flew to my mouth, surprised I would say something like that. His face turned to stone, and as he glared at me, I felt like I was dying. The room grew silent, and I felt eyes on us.

"How dare you!" he shouted. Our waitress who had paused dropped the pie and check she had been bringing us, shocked at his reply. I heard in slow motion as the two plates shattered and the pen and book hit the floor. I couldn't talk. No, that was a lie. I could talk, and unfortunetly, I did.

"I-I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean…"

"I'll walk home alone," he said, picking up the book and pen, and signing. So that's how a messed that up. The question was:

Could I fix it?


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was pretty awkward. I woke up and made us both breakfast like usual, not noticing that he had left a note to tell me he had gone to school early for extra help. Which was a pretty bad lie, because he new all the academic stuff already, seeing as he was a book with everything and anything that he could want to know. High School math was so not beyond him. I got the lunch he always made me out of the fridge, replacing it with the extra three waffles.

_'Calm down," _I thought, _'He can't avoid you forever, you live together, and he's in six out of eight of your classes everyday.'_ I sighed, grabbing my bag, before starting the short, one mile walk to school. According to school records, James and I were foreign exchange students from England, but that's what we were at every school we have attended. It was always 'one month here' and 'one month there', just enough time to try out the best weapons in the area. Someday maybe I'll enroll at Lord Death's academy, but for now I'm stuck wandering.

First is homeroom, in which we do homework, read, and are occasionally lectured. Today was a lecture day. "Now, there's been murders by a monster with a confirmed kishin egg for a soul." This perked me up. An evil souled monster! Sounded like fun to me. "There is now a curfew of 8:30 inside city limits." I groaned.

First period is math, and James ignored me the whole time. It was not a challenge though, because we were taking a test the whole time. Then in PE, which I don't have with him, we played kick ball. Next, I had English and then science, and that went the same as math, but with no test. After that came French without James and History. In History we were doing a project together, so we worked did some charts on the rich and somehow still growing economy. We then had art and music together in one block and home ec and tech ed. We worked together on the stool for tech ed and made cookies in home ec.

I was right when I had told myself the avoiding me thing wouldn't last, because on the way home we laughed and joked as always. He looked up some info on some other weapons. I decided on one called Sam Thrak, an axe who enjoyed running and sports. It went as well as ever. First I tell him that I just love sports and play some basketball with him. Then I bring up the subject of my partner who abandoned me and now I have no have no one to help me take down the monster on the street. I say I've always wanted to fight with an axe. He suggests we take down to beast together, and next thing I know, we've defeated it and I'm gone, leaving him with angry partner.

"Flawless again," I said, the door to the house slamming behind me. James is in the kitchen, starting up the rise cooker for tomorrow's lunch.

"Well, you're very modest," he joked sarcasticly.

"I swear," I cried, "My preschool teacher really knew what she meant when she told me the people around me would effect my personality!"

It had been a week since the whole deal at the diner, and I was feeling pretty happy. We had five days left at this town. We had made mini pizzas in Home ec, and on the way home we sat under a tree to eat them on the way home.

We sat in silence for what seemed at once a few second and a thousand years. These were the moments that saved us, the moments that kept us from leaving, never to see the other's face again. But once again, business and I ahattered the silence. "So," I spoke, "About Juliet…" James's face turned sour.

"No! We will not steal Juliet! You know the risk!"

"That she'll like it? 'Cause I could use a weapon that doesn't cry when I fight with them!"

"She has a partner!"

"I don't care! Everyone else did, too! What makes her so special?" I stood up starting to walk away angrily, but his hand grabbed mine.

We were spinning, spinning, spinning. It use to be dancing, but that was when it meant something. That was when we were James's partner and Aki's Partner, not just Aki and James. But now it was just spinning and twirling, and it was like we were forever about to be sick and have to, no, get to stop, but it never happened. And every time we tried break away, we would catch each others hand. Human nature is if I can't, you can't, and that's just how we work. So I spun away, he caught my hand, and I spun back.

"I'll let you steal Juliet," he breathed, "And I'll help. " I smiled, my beautiful, beaming, and absolutely fake and hollow smile.

"Thank you," I breathed. I moved in, putting my arms around him. The heat that should of collided from our bodies felt like ice to me. It's cold and unforgiving, like winter.

I feel faint. No, I feel dizzy. I might be sick.


	3. Chapter 3

_**(A/N: Sorry, this chapter is even shorter than the rest)**_

* * *

Today's the day. But I don't get up. Instead I reach over, unplugging my iPod and slipping on my earphones. Music blasts in my ears.

_"I know what happens when,_

_'Cause I read it in a story again and again,_

_I can not get,_

_I can not get out,_

_At least not with him in tact"_

N-vie Hr, the artist who wrote and sang this, sounds like me, so I unplug the earphones and start to sing with her.

_"The only one who understood is gone,_

_It's someone else now and I stand alone,_

_Forever lost, forever broken,_

_Forever needing a change in tone"_

With the knock on my door, I shut the music off, and came out.

"So," said James, "What's the plan?"

"I don't know," I said, "Any ideas?" I sought hate in his face, any reason to attack, to be back on offence, and therefor less venerable, but all I could find was concern and caring.

"I do have an idea," he said, "Eat some food, and listen to something not written by the queen of depression. Don't we own any happy music?"

That was a joke. Unfortunately, the humor was lost on me. "No," I said, "We own Evenesence and N-vie Hr. Maybe some V is for Villains and some Apocaliptica." He still makes me eat some breakfast.

"Let's think," he started, "Maybe say you just want to surprise your sword partner with new skills. Ask her what to get them for their birthday. Make sure you seen like the nicest person ever. You don't know me."

That seems good, so we agree, and its time to go. 934 Het-pier street is the Pier Delux Inn, and the ten steps seem like a thousand. James waits at a bus stop with our luggage so we can get away right after I escape Juliet. On floor four, I look for room 409. The knocking seemed like it could-of broken down the door, but I knew I only thought it was that loud.

The girl who answered had purple hair down to her knees in a messy braid. "Hello?" she asked confused. A voice called in the distance, but we were already walking and I asked about presents, and she said a book, and I asked about what, and she said the world.

"The best present would be skills. Do you know a sword weapon?"

"I am a sword," she said, "I'll practice with you!"

She was fun. She moved like a blade of grass in the wind, with the impact of a colliding world. Then the text came. Her partner was coming. However, the second text was not expected. Meet him at the airport. We are going to the academy. We are enrolled.


End file.
